


Chocolate Biscuits

by bookl0ver



Series: Prompt Fills [3]
Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Pillow Fights, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24223795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookl0ver/pseuds/bookl0ver
Summary: Based on the prompt: You said to be honest, stop hitting me!
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Series: Prompt Fills [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880095
Comments: 8
Kudos: 57





	Chocolate Biscuits

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: I guess nonconsenual tickling? It's only in fun though, and some (playful) threats of violence. 
> 
> Enjoy!

They were gone. He’d put them in the cupboard, hidden behind the tins, and they were still gone. 

His chocolate bourbons. 

“Callum!” He marched into the living room, where his boyfriend was watching TV. He narrowed his eyes at the way Callum shifted quickly, shoving something under the cushion and leaning on it.

“Yeah babe?” Callum smiled, eyes avoiding Ben’s. 

“What you eating?” Ben strode towards him, zeroed in on the chocolate crumbs around his mouth and on his shirt. Callum quickly scrubbed at his face with his hand, grimacing at the crumbs. 

“Nothing, nothing, wasn’t eating anything.” Callum shrank back against the cushions as Ben stood over him with a knowing expression. He knew he was in trouble. Ben was very territorial of everything he considered to be his, biscuits included. 

“You really are a shit liar Callum,” Ben shook his head, climbing on to the sofa, straddling his boyfriend and pushing him into the cushions. 

“Come on, Ben, let’s not jump to conclusions, maybe somebody else ate the bourbons. Lexi was round earlier, could’ve been her,” Callum desperately tried to escape from underneath his boyfriend’s body, every movement countered with Ben pushing him further into the cushions. 

“Funny, I didn’t tell you they were bourbons. Didn’t even mention any of my food was gone. Got something to confess, babe?” 

Callum cringed, and shook his head stubbornly. He had been warned against eating Ben’s biscuits before, and he wasn’t willing to suffer the consequences. Why hadn’t he eaten them in the bathroom, where he could lock himself in and hide the evidence? 

At his refusal Ben grinned, taking his wrists in one hand and pinning them against the arm of the sofa, and grabbing a throw pillow. He held the pillow over Callum’s head. 

“Are you sure you’ve got nothing to say? Be honest babe, this is your last chance.” Ben shifted, and as soon as Callum tried freeing himself from the grip on his wrists he struck. Callum yelped as the pillow hit his face, trying to squirm away. 

“Pack it in!” He growled, trying to sound threatening but the laughter in his voice betraying him. “Okay, okay I ate your biscuits!” He confessed when Ben didn’t let up, continuing to bombard him with the pillow. 

Ben paused, lowering the pillow. “You’re admitting that you ate my bourbons?” 

Callum rolled his eyes and nodded. “Yes, now let me up you nut. I’ll-" 

His words were cut off by an indignant splutter as Ben continued to hit him with the pillow, harder this time and with a more deliberate aim at his face. Callum struggled against Ben’s grip on him, squirming to get away before he broke and started laughing. 

“Hey! You said to be honest, stop hitting me!” He protested, finally managing to free his hands and grab the pillow, yanking it out of Ben’s hands and hitting his boyfriend back with it. 

Ben laughed and lunged forward, throwing his body onto Callum’s and crushing him down, pinning his arms between their bodies. He decided his revenge would have to be more direct, and began attacking Callum’s ribs and armpits with his fingers. 

The jolt of Callum’s body as he registered the tickling nearly threw him off, and he tightened his thighs around Callum’s waist to steady himself as his boyfriend squirmed in earnest. 

“Ben! Ben stop!” Peals of laughter escaped Callum and he squirmed, the pillow falling out of his hands as he tried to push Ben off. He was so ticklish it was ridiculous, almost every part of his body sensitive to the touch. For his part, Ben was thoroughly enjoying his boyfriend’s attempts to escape and beg through giggles. It almost made up for stealing his biscuits. 

Almost. 

“Are you sorry? Tell me you’re sorry and I’ll stop.” Ben gave the command with a firm tone. The effect however was ruined by the grin splitting his face, and the way his eyes sparkled with amusement. 

“I’m, I’m sor- sorry, I’m sorry! Stop, please stop, I’m gonna wet myself,” Callum gasped out, twisting from side to side in a futile attempt to protect his body. Ben knew him too well, knew every inch of him. Unfortunately, every inch of him was ticklish, so there really was no avoiding it. 

“Are you going to eat my biscuits again?” Ben asked, continuing to tickle his boyfriend relentlessly. The way Callum’s face was red and tears of laughter tracked down his cheeks filled him with delight, and he really didn’t wanna stop. His inner sadist wanted him to keep going until Callum really couldn’t take it. 

“No, no! Never again,” Callum forced his eyes opened and tried to focus on Ben whilst still attempting to resist the tickling. “I promise, swear on me life, just please stop!” 

Ben hummed thoughtfully, and slowed his fingers. They were kept at Callum’s sides, sending a clear message that this ceasefire could end at any moment. 

“If you ever, ever nick my biscuits again, I’m going to kill you, got it?” 

Callum rolled his eyes at his boyfriend’s dramatics but nodded quickly when he felt Ben’s hands dug into his armpits. 

“Yes, okay, I’ll never touch your biscuits again, promise,” He held up his hands in surrender. Ben looked at him for a long moment before grabbing what remained of the biscuit packet from under the cushion behind Callum’s head and standing up. 

Callum was finally sitting up and wiping away the tear tracks from his face when Ben returned from putting the biscuits away (in a new hiding place.) 

“So, what’ll you actually do if I nick your biscuits?” Callum asked, curious. The last time, Ben had pouted a lot, and had to be buttered up with some chicken pasta before Callum was forgiven. 

Ben flopped down beside him, resting his head on his chest. He was quiet for a moment, before turning to look into Callum’s eyes. 

“Let’s just say, that new rope we bought may get a bit of use.” 

Heat flushed to Callum’s face, warming his stomach. He nodded in understanding. Ben winked at him before turning his attention to the TV, Callum’s programme having ended a short while ago. Callum however wasn’t paying any attention to the crime drama that had just started, too busy lost in thought. 

Lost in the thought of exactly how he could steal Ben’s biscuits in the future. He was especially lost in thinking about how to make sure he got caught.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> Feel free to leave kudos and comments, they're always welcome. 
> 
> Have a great day!


End file.
